SVU Christmas carol
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Charles Dickens's classic Christmas story with an SVU twist.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Charles Dickens owns a Christmas carol

December 24th, 1-6th precinct, 11:00 PM

"So" Elliot said getting up from the chair and stretching.

"Is everyone still coming over for Christmas tomorrow?" The whole squad replied yes, except one.

"No thanks, I got to much work to do tomorrow" Olivia said not looking up form her work.

"Come on Liv" Elliot said walking up to her. "Every Christmas you spend it working, it's time to take a break. come on, come have Christmas with us tomorrow."

"No" Olivia said turning to face him. "Besides all Christmas is a time when people spend there paychecks on people who a majority of them you only see once a year, your family coming over and getting drunk, and when you could be getting in some extra work your spent cleaning and cooking for about fifty people who never help you clean up after words." Elliot gave her a look and scoffed

"Are you kidding me? Liv Christmas is supposed to be about family and friends and-"

"and nothing. I'm sorry Elliot, I'm just not that big a fan of Christmas."

"Come on Benson, I'm Jewish and I'm still a little excited about Christmas. Come on, come over to Elliot's house, we're all gonna be there."

"I said no" she said a little forcefully. Fin, Elliot, and Munch all looked at each other before turning back to Olivia who got up off the her chair and put on her coat.

"I gotta go, I'll see you on the 26th" she said walking out of the precinct.

"Merry Christmas Liv" Elliot said a little disappointedly. Olivia simply ignored him and walked out of the precinct into the cold New York streets.

"Christmas" Olivia muttered getting into her car, "bah, humbug."

I know it's really short but I promise to make the next one longer. Pleaseee review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Charles Dickens owns a Christmas carol

A/N Spoilers for Stalked

Olivia pulled her coat around her tighter as she practically ran into her building. She looked around the main lobby and found, with some surprise, that no one was there. Usually there would be at least someone in the lobby just coming in or just going out.

"Probably all gone to there family's for Christmas, spend money on things no one cares about, idiots" Olivia muttered even though no one was around to hear her. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button and she rode to the floor in silence. When she got off, the silence met her and truth be told, this did not sit well wit her. There would always be some talking going on on her floor, some TV blaring, some Radio blasting a song, but tonight it was silent. She got out her keys and went to unlock the door when she noticed the door handle was changing. She examined it closer and found that he door knob had changed into the face of one of her dear friends, late ADA Karen Fitzgerald.

"Karen?" Olivia quietened, looking at this closer.

"Olivia!" the specter yelled loudly. Olivia let out a cry of fright and jumped back and quickly got out her gun, but when she turned to look at Karen again, it had morphed back into a regular doorknob. Olivia examined it more closely then ran a shaky hand through her hair and putting back her gun.

"It was nothing, your just tired" she told herself, hesitating to open the door.

"Get over your self Olivia!" she mentally yelled before opening the door quickly and slamming it shut. She quickly looked around her empty apartment and took a shaky breath and then turned towards the door, half expecting to see Karen's hair sticking out of the door. She quickly turned on the lights and looked around.

"Olivia your fine, there nothing wrong, Karen's dead, she didn't suddenly change into your door handle" she told herself, not be leaving herself at all. She forced herself to shake th incident away, but to say that the incident at eh door had not frightened Olivia would be untrue, so she could not shake the thought.

Ten minutes later Olivia was sitting up on her couch in her pajammas with a blanket around her, a cup of coco in her hand, and was flipping through her channels trying to find something un Christmas related. She finally decided on a cop drama on USA where one character just had a gun put to there head and was trying to convince a girl to shoot the guy who held it there, but the girl kept saying no.

"Don't shoot him!" Olivia couldn't help but cry out when the girl whispered "I'm sorry." Just then she heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?" she asked, getting tears in her eyes after a group of snipers shot the guy instead. No one answered so Olivia got up and went to the door and opened it and looked out the peephole, she could see no one. Olivia rolled her eyes before going back to the couch and sitting back down. Two seconds later there was another knock on the door and Olivia rolled her eyes again and groaned

"Look it's almost twelve a clock at night, can't this wait till morning?" she practically yelled. Just then all her lights dimmed and her TV shut off. Olivia couldn't help but whimper a little bit of fear.

"It's just the snow messing with the power cords, there be up in no time" she told herself, trying not to scare herself. She heard another loud knock and she couldn't help but let out a small cry of fear.

"Please just go away!" she cried out in fear. There was another knock on the door and Olivia looked at the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, trying not let tears show. Just then, a gray leg came through the door, followed by another one and then a body, and the finally a head, all transparent. Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the transparent women that had just passed through her door without any trouble at all.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Ask me who I was" the women said a little sternly.

"Okay, who the hell were you then?"

"In life I was one of your best friends and ADA's Karen Fitzgerald." Olivia's eyes widened then she stood up, her eyes not leaving Karen.

"Humbug Karen died seven years ago, there's no way you can be her. So tell me who you are or I will arrest you for trespassing" Olivia said, her nerve finding her again.

"why don't you believe me? This is just like the time when I said that we wouldn't get the guy based on circumstances evidence but you had to go and arrest him anyway."

"I don't believe you because first off Karen died, and second, a little thing could a little thing could affect your mind. I mean I haven't slept more then two hours in a week, I haven't been eating right at all. Yeah, yeah thats it" she said out loud, trying to convince herself that a ghost wasn't standing in her living room. "You could be a bit of bad pizza, a blot of bad relish, a fragment of an underdone bagel . Yes, theres more gravy then of grave about you" Karen let out a loud yell that made Olivia run to her couch and begin to shake from fear.

"Damn it Olivia do you believe in me or not!?" she yelled.

"Fine!" Olivia yelled back "fine I believe you okay, you wanna sit down, maybe a cup of coffee or something?" Karen shook her head

"I'm good, coffee runs right through me."

"I would imagine" Olivia said looking at her transparent body. Karen walked over to her and sat down on the couch and Olivia sat as far away as she could from her.

"Karen, you know your dead right?" Olivia asked timidly.

"Yeah, but I'm here for your sake Liv."

"My sake? freaking me the hell out by turning into my doorknob, then making my lights go out, then knocking on my door when the lights were out scaring me to death is for my sake!?" Karen nodded

"Yeah, I mean how else would I be able to get your attention." Olivia shook her head and gave a small chuckle.

"Your right, but why are you here Karen? Does it have somethign to do with warning me about White?" Olivia asked a little fearfully. Karen shook her head.

"No, however there is something I need to speak to you about."

"What?"

"You haven't learned the meaning of Christmas Liv. Every single Christmas your at work working on paperwork or your newest case, you never celebrate with your friends, you never have any joy around this time of year, and I gotta tell you, the big guy upstairs really doesn't like you not liking this day all that much."

"So" Olivia said a little confused, "I spend my days catching rapist and pedophiles, I put my life on the line everyday to protect the people of this city, and I may have trouble getting into heaven?" Karen nodded

"Yes, Olivia, why do you hate the Holidays so much? It's the time of happiness, of family, of friends, of kissing certain detectives under the mistletoe" she said motioning to one of the pictured of Elliot. Olivia rolled her eyes

"whatever, but Karen, I'm not into the Holidays, never have been, never will be. Why s that such a big deal?"

"Because! it's the Holidays, you need to be joyful around this time of year. I didn't and"

"oh god Karen please tell me you didn't go to hell" Olivia said fearfully."

"What?" Karen said with a small scoff "hell no I didn't go to hell. But from the Friday after Thanksgiving to January 2nd, I always have to wonder the earth looking at all the holiday spirit and cheer that I could of experienced and helped with, instead I was concentrating on my stupid career during that tine. It's a very lonely place to be Olivia, thats why I'm here to help. You will be haunted by three spirits tonight."

"No! I don't want to be haunted anymore!" Olivia cried out. Karen shrugged

"tough, it's your fault your such a scrooge during the holidays. And these ghosts will help you get holiday spirit in you. Now the first will appear at the stroke of one, the second at two, and the third will appear whenever he want. You got it?" Olivia sighed then nodded

"yeah yeah I got it." Karen smiled at her

"good, now I gotta go, I'll see you lat- oh wait, never mind. Bye Olivia." Karen got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Wait" Olivia said rushing over to her. "What's heaven like?" Karen turned to her and shrugged

"I'm not sure what yours is like, we all have different interpretations of what heaven is like and when we die, we go to that place." Olivia nodded then Karen gave her a smile before floating out the door.

Just then all the lights in her house came on and the TV turned back on. Olivia shook her head before going over and turning off her TV.

"That was just a dream, that didn't just happen" she told herself walking into her bedroom, 'accidentally' forgetting to turn off the lights. Olivia got into bed and covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep, thinking the same thing over and over.

"Ghost. Bah, humbug."

Pleasee review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

livia's bedroom

Olivia's eyes shot open and groaned. For the past hour she had tried to go to sleep, however what Karen had said to her was making it a little difficult for her to go to sleep.

"Nothings gonna happen, Karen was just a figment of my imagination" she told herself closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep. Olivia opened them again and looked at the clock besides her. It read 12:59.

"Nothings gonna happen" Olivia said out loud, feeling nervousness course through her veins. Olivia kept her eyes on the clock as it's red digital numbers turned to 1:00. Olivia tensed up for a few seconds before she let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"I knew nothing was gonna happen" she said happily.

Just then a white blinding light entered her room. Olivia cried out and shielded her eyes and fumbled for her gun.

"Olivia" a child's voice with an heavy English accent said softly from the light.

"Where are you? show yourself!" Olivia demanded shielding her eyes from the light.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past. I-"

"Well turn off the damn light! Your blinding me!" Olivia exclaimed loudly. The light disappeared and Olivia turned on her bedside lamp to find a pure white, floating little girl in her bedroom.

"Now, who are you?" Olivia asked looking at the little girl in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past"

"like, Bethlehem past?

"Your past Olivia."

"Hey, hers just a quick little question. Why do you talk like your from England? I live in America."

"Does it matter?"

"Well not really but-"

"come, our time together is not long. I have many things to teach you. Olivia got up and slowly walked ovre to her

"We fly" the spirit said floating over to the window and it opened without her even touching it. Olivia looked at it in worry.

"You don't mean we're gonna fly are you?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes, take my hand and-"

"Nope, nuh uh, no way am I flying with a dead girl" Olivia said walking back to her bed.

"If you don't then you will not be able to learn the lessons I have to teach."

"I don't care, I'm not flying with a floating little girl. How old are you anyway? five?"

"I'm forty two years old, now come Olivia, we must press on."

"But I'm gonna fall!" Olivia exclaimed a little whiningly. The spirit sighed, clearly annoyed with her before floating over to her.

"Look" the spirit said a little angrily, "take my freaking hand and you'll be able to fly! now come on!"

"Some ones got an attitude" Olivia mumbled before going up to her and taking her hand.

"Oh god I'm flying!" Olivia exclaimed in half fear and half surprise as her feet were lifted up and she began floating.

"Duh duh duh" the spirit said rolling her eyes and flying over to the window and they both flew out.

"Oh god! The city looks so pretty from up here!" Olivia exclaimed happily looking down at all the bright lights. Just then a bright light appeared in the distance.

"Spirit, whats that light up ahead?" Olivia asked

"it is the past." The light got brighter and brighter and pretty soon Olivia was right inside it. Then it quickly dimmed and instead of Manhattan at night, it was Manhattan in the morning, with snow falling and people bustling around happily, despite the nippy cold.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked as she and the spirit floated down.

"We are in the past, thirty six years ago." Olivia nodded then they both landed on the ground in front of a ragged old apartment building and Olivia looked around as realization dawned on her.

"This is my old street, my old apartment building!"

"You know this place?" Olivia scoffed

"Please, I could walk this town blindfolded."

"Come, there is much more to see" the spirit said floating through the building wall. Olivia walked up to the building and put one leg through.

"Wow" Olivia exclaimed amazed as she pulled it back out.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed happily putting the foot back in the building again. She repeated it a few more times before the spirit floated back through angrily and gave her a large push through the building.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled a little angrily, "what was that for?"

"Do you understand that I only got one hour with you?" the spirit said crossing her arms. Olivia looked down a little embarrassed and nodded

"yeah" she mumbled. The spirit nodded before she grabbed Olivia's hand again

"come" she said as she and Olivia floated up and through the ceilings. They finally came to rest in a dirty, ragged, looking apartment. It had a pathetic looking Christmas tree with only about ten or thirteen presents underneath it.

"My old apartment" Olivia said looking around with a little bit of happiness. Just then, a small girl around five with dark brown hair and with a twinkle in her brown eyes came out of the bedroom happily and ran up to the tree, her face lighting up when she saw the bright packages underneath the tree

"Do you know this girl?" the spirit asked

"yeah" Olivia replied sadly, "shes a really lonely girl who every Christmas would be filled with abuse and loneliness." The spirit looked at Olivia with sympathy before they turned back to the small girl who walked up to the tree and grabbed one of the packages.

"What are you doing?" a women said behind them asked. Both the spirit and Olivia turned around to find a blond haired, green eyed version of Olivia with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"I, it's Christmas mommy" the little girl said with slight fear.

"So you feel the need to wake me p at seven a clock in the god damn morning!" the women yelled at her. The little girl sniffed then hung her head

"I, I thought you and me could spend the day together. Santa bought presents mommy" the little girl said holding one up ot her. The women scoffed before taking a drink out of her bottle.

"Please theres no such thing as Santa, those are the cheap crappy toys the people at the Soup kitchen couldn't sell so they give them away to little brats like you."

"Santa is so real!" the girl cried out getting tears in her eyes. The women glared at her before storming up to her

"Don't you dare touch her!" Olivia yelled, also getting tears in her eyes, beginning to storm up to her, but the spirit stopped her.

"These are the shadows of the things that have been. They can neither see nor hear you. Olivia let a few tears escape then turned back to the scene in front of her. The women grabbed the little girl by the hair and yanked her down.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again?! Do you understand me!" the women screamed.

"Mommy your hurting me!" the little girl screamed trying to get out of the womens grasp.

"Shut up" the women yelled slapping her across the face and then storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Olivia let out a sob but quickly covered it up. She walked over to the little girl who picked herself up from the floor and looked at the small collection of presents.

"Santa is real" he girl said quietly, doubt completely seizing her words. The girl took a package and opened it and pulled out a plain and ordinary pair of gloves. Olivia watched her former self open box after box, all containing the most basic of clothes and one boardgames. The girl sniffed before she gathered her presents and walked to her bedroom and closed the door. Then she could hear crying coming from the little girls room.

"I'm sorry" the spirit said softly going up to Olivia "Your mother forced you to grow up at a very young age."

"I don't need your pity!" Olivia cried out angrily. "This was helpful to me, it taught me that Christmas was nothing but disapointments and lies!"

"Come, we have much more to see" the spirit said taking her hand again and in a bright blast of white light they were no longer in the girls apartment, but in a police precinct. If it wasn't for the desks and officers, you would of mistaken it for a winter wonderland. There was Christmas decorations all around the place, lights were hung all around the precinct, a large table filled with hot cider and other assorted sweets that everyone knew not to even go near until the party started, and a large inflatable Santa stood in the corner.

"You know this place?" the spirit said looking at the excited look on Olivia's face.

"Know it? I got my first job here right after I came out of the academy." Olivia looked around and spotted her former self working diligently on paperwork.

"It's Christmas Eve and your working, why?"

"well so is everyone else is, look around" Olivia motioned to all the other officers working on there paperwork.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Put away that paperwork and move the desks, it's Christmas Eve and it's time to party!" a joyful; voice said coming out of a small room in the back. Olivia turned to the source and smiled. He was a man about fifty with thinning red hair and a joyful smile with light green eyes that had a large twinkle in them.

"It's my first captain, Kevin Viscovo, god what a great guy he was, never a bad word to anyone and loved everybody. Especially around Christmas. Too bad he passed on." "Caption" A twenty three year old Olivia said walking up to him as the other officers began moving the desks so that there was more room for the party.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Do you really think we should be having a party now? I mean a majority of people here are far behind on there paperwork and-"

"Oh Olivia, your the best cop to ever walk through these doors, but have some fun once in a while! it's Christmas for god sakes. Put down the paper work and go dance and have fun!" Olivia had to laugh at the fact that her former self had to practically get scolded in order for her to have fun.

"not much as changed has it?" the spirit asked. Olivia turned to her and gave her a small glare before turning her attention back to the party. Someone had began playing a Christmas CD and soon people were dining on the treats, a few were dancing, and making spirited conversation. Twenty three yea old Olivia walked over to the table and took a large drink of cider and began talking to someone. Jut then her Captain came over to her

"Olivia I'd like you to meet a family friend of mine" Olivia turned to him and her eyes widened slightly. The man with her captain had a very handsome face with tan skin and dark brown hair and dark brown hair.

"Olivia this is Jose Mencia, Jose this is Olivia."

"Um, nic, nice to meet you" Olivia said sticking out her hand and not being able to take her eyes off this gorgeous man smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, a Spanish accent heavy in his voice.

"You remember this man don't you?" the spirit asked Olivia who was staring at Jose, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah, he was my first love."

"So do you want to dance?" Jose asked her a little shyly. Olivia nodded then he took her hand and led her on to the dance floor and they both began to dance very close to the Christmas music playing. After about a minute Jose stopped

"whats wrong?" Olivia asked him, afraid that she had done something wrong. Jose smiled sweetly at her then pointed above him.

"We're standing over the mistletoe." Olivia blushed and looked down and Jose lifted her head up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"There was another Christmas eve with this man wasn't there?"

"Oh god please don't show me that one" Olivia pleaded. The spirit took her hand then with a bright flash of white light and they were now by a park bench in Central park, not yet dark yet but it was getting close. Jose was sitting on the bench, he was still handsome as ever, but instead of that happy sweet look on his face, it showed disappointment.

"Oh god I'm sorry I'm late" Olivia said rushing over to him and tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"What's your problem?" she asked a little offended.

"Besides the fact that you missed yet another wedding planing meeting, nothing" he said a little bitterly standing up and walking away from her, the Spanish accent that she had found so sexy and loving beginning to fade.

"Jose I'm sorry, but I had to work."

"Thats just it Liv, you always have to work. We've been engaged for six months and we have yet to make one plan because your always at work. I'm beginning to feel that you don't even give a crap about this relationship or me.

"Jose come on, you know I love you. But I'm up for promotion soon, by next summer I'm gonna be in SVU, I can't slack off."

"You've never slacked off even when you were just a cop. Why can't you just take a week off so we can get at least some planning done?"

"Because" Olivia said, her voice showing annoyance, "I can't take two weeks off, it'll be career suicide."

"Fine, then just a weekend, I just wanna spend some time with you Olivia" he said softly taking her hand in his.

"and we will, in fact Kevin gave me mandatory vacation next week for two days. He wanted to give me a month but I told him no." Jose scoffed then withdrew his hold on her.

"Not even for me? you won't take time off for me?" Olivia shrugged

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know I love you but I can't take a month off. Hell during those two days I'll be working on paperwork." Jose shook his head

"I'm sorry then, but I don't think this is gonna work." Olivia's eyes widened

"what? why isn't this gonna work?"

"because you care more about this damn job then you do me. I'm sorry Olivia, I love you more then life it self, hell I would kill myself before I hurt you. But I'm not gonna be second next to your job."

"Jose please just give me a few months time, I promise after I turn SVU I'll be all yours. Please don't leave" Olivia said getting tears in her eyes. Jose had to turn away, his own tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I love you, but this isn't gonna work out. I'm breaking off the engagement with a heavy heard. Your free to spend all your time on your job." Olivia let out a sob but quickly covered it up.

"Jose, I love you. Please don't go" she asked softly grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes with pleading ones. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before walking away.

"Go after him" Olivia told her former self walking up to her.

"Don't let him leave! go after him now!" she yelled pushing her, but her hands went right through her. Olivia sniffed before walking away, her head down.

"No!" Olivia yelled "don't let him walk out of your life! you still love him!" but she knew that no matter how loud she yelled there was no way she could get her former self to listen.

"wow, that was a really dumb move to make" the spirit said floating up to her. Olivia turned and glared at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave me!" she yelled, "why do you delight in torturing me?"

"These are the shadows of the things that have been, they are what the are, do not blame me."

"Leave me! Just go away now!" Olivia yelled going over to the park bench and sitting down in it, putting her hands down in her hands and sobbing. She sniffed then looked up to find she was back in her own bedroom, sitting on her own bed, the lights off. She sniffed and wiped her tears before she laid back down in her bed, trying to get the memory of her old lover out of her mind.

Pleaseee review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Charles Dickens owns a Christmas carol

Olivia's bedroom

Olivia woke up and groaned before looking at the clock, it was a minute to two. She remembered what the ghost of Christmas past had shown her and she let tear fall down her face.

"I wonder what Jose is doing right now? I miss him so much. I wish I never choose my job over him" she said softly to herself. Just then her clock turned to 2 and Olivia quickly sat up in bed and shielded her eyes

"come on light, try to blind me now" she said softly looking around, but there was no bright light, no anything. Olivia's face broke out in a smile.

"Maybe Karen was wrong, maybe I don't need help. Maybe that was all just a dream." Just then a light came shining in her bedroom that was coming from her kitchen.

"come in! come in and know me better woman!" a deep voice boomed joyfully. Olivia got her gun and got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There was piles of good food and drinks, holly and mistletoe hung from everywhere, but what really got her attention was a very tall man sitting in a large wooden chair in a velvet deep green robe with a crown of holly around his head. His eyes seemed to have a certain twinkle to them

"Who are you?" Olivia asked a little afraid of the man.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present!" the spirit said happily.

"Why are you so big?" Olivia asked

"Because, Christmas spirit is big in this city! So, er go I need to be big. But come Olivia! we have much to see on this glorious Christmas morning!" Olivia just chuckled and shook her head

"well I gotta tell you, your a lot more happy then that annoying little girl who was here earlier."

"Come, there is much to see. Take hold of my robe and we shall be in his city and the most glorious of mornings!" The spirit stood up and Olivia walked over to him and took hold of the sleeve of his robe and then with a flash of light, they were standing outside. It was morning out, and people were bustling to and fro, large grins on there faces, and joy in there eyes.

"See Olivia, this is what Christmas is about, love, joy, friendliness!"

"Spending money in the thousands for people who you never see and who usually exchange there gifts for something else?" Olivia questioned.

"No, your missing the point, It makes people fell good inside to have friends and family around, and to be busy talking, laughing, and feasting on this day! Not working on paperwork and cases." Olivia blushed a little then looked down.

"Take my robe again, we have much to see." Olivia did as she was instructed and in another bright flash of light they were now in the living room of Elliot Stabler, the entire room filled with there friends and loved ones. All of them laughing.

"Do you see Olivia? they are laughing, they are having fun! they aren't worried about there work!" Olivia simply stood silent and watched the scene before them.

"So then she said, 'oh Christmas is only a time for people to come over and get drunk, and spend money on people you never see' " Elliot said with a laugh.

"He's talking about me" Olivia said a little sadly.

"Well Elliot come on you gotta remember" Fin said taking a drink of eggnog. "Look what her Christmases as a kid were probably like. Her mom was a drunk, they were poor, it probably wasn't the happiest time of the year for her. Truth be told I actually feel really sorry for her."

"Oh shut up Fin, you don't need to feel sorry for me" Olivia exclaimed a little bitterly.

"They can't hear you or see you Olivia, your just talking to yourself." Olivia gave the spirit a small glare before turning back to them.

"Well still, she should lean to enjoy this time of year instead of spending it cooped up in an empty precinct" Cragen said.

"Come on guys" Elliot said standing up. "She's not here to defend herself, lets just play a game shall we?"

"Thank you Elliot" Olivia said a little smug, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Yeah yeah your right, how about twenty quiestions?"

"Oh I love that game! I so rock at it" Olivia told the spirit before returning her attention to Elliot.

"Okay, I'll go first" Elliot said pondering for a few moments.

"Oh I got one, oh this is so good" he said with a small chuckle.

"Is it an animal?" Munch asked

"yes"

"Okay, does it have fur?" Fin asked

"nope"

"how about hair?"

"yup."

"Is it a human?" Olivia asked.

"Is it a human?" Casey asked

"I said it first" Olivia said turning to her briefly before returning her attention to Elliot.

"Yes."

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"girl"

"blond or brunette?"

"brunette, oh this is to easy" Elliot said with a small laugh. Olivia pondered for a second

"Is the person famous?" Munch asked,

"Nope. You guys will never get his one" Elliot said happily.

"Is it someone we know personally?"

"yes."

"Is it you?" Cragen asked.

"No, he said it was a girl" Olivia said taking a seat next to Cragen.

"Wrong."

"Is she all bitchy and mean during the holidays?" Fin asked

"you could say that." Olivia thought for a moment before Casey spoke up.

"Wait, I think I got it. It's a girl, who we know personally, shes brunette, and she's bitchy around the holidays. It's Olivia!"

"Yes!" Elliot said happily.

"The spirit went over to Olivia who had a slight frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Olivia shrugged then turned to him with a surprising smile on her face.

"Yeah, hell to be honest I was having a lot of fun, even though it's at my own expense."

"good, thats what the holidays are about, come, we must go now." Olivia stood up and was about to take his robe when she noticed Elliot standing under mistletoe. She got a devious look in her eyes before she went over and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Whoa" Elliot said putting a hand to his lips.

"Whats wrong Elliot?" Munch asked pouring some cider for Cragen and hot buttered rum for the rest of them.

"I could of sworn someone just kissed me, but it was probably just my imagination." Olivia chuckled before walking back over to the spirit.

"You know I could get in a lot of trouble for that" the spirit said with a small scolding tone in his voice. Olivia shrugged

"you said Christmas was about having fun, well that was one of the funnest moments ever" Olivia said with a smile. She took the spirits robe before there was a bright flash of light and they were standing in the middle of a nice looking dining room.

"Okay here's a question" Olivia said a little angrily rubbing her eyes. "Why must all spirits use bright lights to transport me!?"

"Not sure, but anyway come Olivia, there is much to learn here."

"Where are we?" Olivia asked looking around the dining room.

"Just watch" the spirit replied motioning to a doorway. Just then, Alex Cabot came out holding a large turkey in her hands.

"Alex!" Olivia cried out happily running over to her and trying to hug her, but Alex walked right through her.

"Oh yeah, forgot" Olivia mumbled, still smiling. Alex put the turkey on the table before going through one of the doorways. Olivia followed her and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Come on Olivia, daddy's almost home" Alex said gently picking up a one year old baby in a light pink dress from a large playpen.

"Alex is a mom" Olivia said happily going up to the two of them. She had light blond hair with bright blue eyes and Olivia couldn't help but smile at her.

"She's so adorable" she whispered taking one of the baby's tiny hands in hers. Just then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, had to pick up a few things" a man said closing the door. Alex walked out to the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey Eric, dinners almost ready so you wanna help set the table?"

"Sure Emily, and how was my little girl today?" the man said taking Olivia from Alex.

"She was a little angel"

"any word from the doctor?" the man said softly.

Alex looked down

"No, Eric it's been a month, when will we find out if shes gonna be okay or not? I hate not knowing weather my little girl is gonna wake up in the morning" Alex said with tears forming in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, I promise Emily. Hell you said yourself shes named after two of the strongest people you know. Nothing is gonna happen to her okay?" Alex nodded and took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Come on, it's Christmas day, and this little girl" Eric said happily tossing Olivia up in the air and then catching her, making her laugh. "Needs to eat so she can take a nap." Alex smiled at Eric then gave him a small kiss before she went back into the kitchen.

"What? spirit whats going on?" Olivia asked a little worriedly

"When Alex went back in the witness protection program she met Eric Kingston, and she got married and they had Olivia Stabler Kingston."

"I kind of figured that part out, why wouldn't Alex not know if Olivia's gonna wake up in the morning?"

"A month ago Olivia began to get a high fever, was very sick, slept a lot, and she got a strange rash on the back of her neck. They took her to a doctor and they said that it might be a rare disease where if Olivia goes to bed, she might not wake up again. Theres only one doctor in the US who could cure her, however he's in New York and Alex can't go back there. So more then likely the child will die." Olivia's eyes widened then put a hand to her mouth and turned back towards Alex.

"However" the spirit said with a little anger towards Olivia. "despite there situation they are still trying to enjoy the Christmas spirit and give that little child a chance to know what it's like to experience the warmth and tenderness that comes along with that! They aren't worried about there jobs, or there paperwork!" Olvia looked down a little embarrassed before she turned back to Eric who was managing to hold on to Olivia and set the table at the same time.

"Tell me spirit, will Olivia live?"

"I see an empty playpen in the corner and a crib without an owner." Olivia let tears roll down her face as she walked up to Eric and took Olivia's tiny hand in hers.

"You'll be okay, I promise you will" Olivia said softly. For a moment, Olivia could of sworn that the baby had looked at her and had known that she was there.

"Come" the spirit said going up to her "my time is short." Olivia took his robe and kept her eyes on the baby, before the bright light flashed and they were no longer in the the dining room, but in a dark park.

"Spirit, why do you grow old?" Olivia questioned , seeing his red curls grow gray and deep wrinkles appearing on his skin.

"My time on this earth is very short. I must leave you know."

"Don't leave me, I've learned so much from you" Olivia said almost desperately.

"Good bye Olivia, remember what I have taught you" and with a large flash of light he was gone.

Please Review, last 2 chapters coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Charles Dickens owns a Christmas carol

A/N I'm not a doctor, don't judge me

"Spirit" Olivia asked looking around the dark park, but he was no where to be found. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she expected to be back in her own bed but instead she was still in the park. She grabbed her gun and looked around nervously. She found from experience with victims that Cebtral Park at night isn't exactly the safest place. She heard a low whooshing sound behind her and she quickly looked behind her.

"Hello?" she said out loud trying to hide her fear. Then form the darkness a shape began to emerge. Olivia took a step closer and then as the shape got closer and close,r Olivia realized it wasn't walking, but it was floating.

"NYPD, who are you?" Olivia yelled loudly pointing the gun at it. But it just floated closer. When it got close enough Olivia could see it was a phantom of some sort with a large gray, almost transparent robe and a large gray hood as a face. Olivia slowly lowered her gun and looked at the spirit with fear.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas future?" Olivia asked fearfully. The spirit nodded. Olivia took a deep breath then walked up to it.

"I am more afraid of you then any other spirit before you, but I'm willing to learn." Olivia took a deep breath before grabbing his arm and with a flash of light theory were no longer in the park but in Elliot's kitchen. Olivia smiled

"This is Elliot's house, what are we doing here? Is there another Christmas party?" she asked hopefully. The spirit simply pointed into the living room.

"Not much of a speaker are you?" Olivia mumbled before walking into the living room. where Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Casey were sitting on the couch, all very depressed looking and Casey was crying into Munch's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, he wouldn't want us to be this upset. He died doing what he loved" Cragen said trying his hardest not to cry.

"If she had been here he wouldn't of gone alone, he would of brought his gun with him to protect her" Casey cried out, before beginning to sob against Munch's' shoulder.

"He asked her over for Christmas eve dinner, she had to be a little bitch and not come. Why didn't she come and help him?!" Casey cried out loudly, still sobbing.

"Yeah and then she" Fin began but he was becoming to chocked up to finish.

"I know" Cragen said letting a tear show, "they couldn't live without each other. We all knew that when one would go the other one wouldn't be far behind." They all seemed to nod in agreement before Cragen stood up

"come on, we should get out of here before Kathy and the kids get here." They all nodded in agreement before they all got up and seemed to slide towards the door, too depressed to lift there legs

"Wait, wheres Elliot, who died doing what they loved?" Olivia asked in fear. The ghost simply took hold of her but she wenched out of his grasp.

"No" Olivia said her voice wobbly "wheres Elliot, what happened to him?" she asked, a few tears falling down her face. The spirit grabbed hold of her once more and there was a flash of light and they were standing in Alex's' kitchen.

"No! Take me back to Elliot's house now! I want to know what happened!" she yelled. He stayed silent and pointed through the doorway.

"Why won't you tell em what happened to Elliot you son of a -"

"Eric!" she heard Alex scream fearfully from the other room. Olivia quickly ran into he other room and saw Alex practically shaking her baby who had her eyes closed and wasn't moving. Eric came running from the other room and ran up to Alex.

"What happened? whats wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"Olivia isn't breathing, oh god I think shes dead!" Alex exclaimed fearfully beginning to sob.

"Emily calm down, okay call 911" Eric said trying to stay calm taking Olivia from Alex and lying her on the couch.

"No" Olivia whispered fearfully as she walked over to Eric who was trying desperately not to freak out.

"Olivia" Eric said giving her a tiny shake. "Olivia wake up, come on sweetie, daddy doesn't think this is funny" Eric said picking her up and beginning to rock her.

"Olivia please wake up!" Eric yelled letting tears stream his face. Olivia went up to Alex who was yelling at the people on the 911 dispatch.

"Listen to me you stupid bastards!" she screamed at them "my baby is asleep and she can't wake up. She has a disease called Methodepavera, okay it makes it very difficult for her to wake up and right now shes not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse and she can't wake up! Please get here now!" She hung up the phone before racing back to Eric who was sobbing

"Olivia please wake up!" he screamed, but it didn't work.

"Olivia please!" Alex screamed taking her from Eric and holding her close to her. Olivia now had began to turn white and was starting to turn cold.

"Nooo!" Alex screamed thorough her sobs "Olivia please wake up!" she screamed holding her baby closer to her. But she was all ready gone. Alex began sobbing harder and Eric held her in a close embrace, and the two of them sobbed over the loss of there child.

Olivia let out a sob before turning to the spirit

"What the hell does this innocent child dying have to do with me?! Alex doesn't deserve this, she and Eric have Christmas spirit, I had nothing to do with this!! Please let Olivia live, she did nothing wrong, please for the love of god let her live!" Olivia sobbed loudly. But the spirit simply grabbed her by the arm and with a flash of light they were in the precinct. it was completely empty, and Elliot's and Olivia's desk was cleared off.

"What is this? why are our desks' cleared off?" Olivia questioned but she knew better then to expect an answer. The spirit pointed to a newspaper on Olivia's desk and Olivia walked over to it.

"Oh god" she whispered in shock looking at the headline. "NYPD SVU detective Elliot Stabler shot dead in own home, his partner killed herself few hours after words on Christmas Eve." Olivia looked at the story, forcing her eyes to cooperate to read the story.

"_At twelve a clock midnight last night, a man broke in to NYPD member Detective Elliot Stablers house and attempted to rob him. When Stabler surprised the man, the suspect pulled out a gin and shot detective Stabler, he died minutes later. Later that night, when his partner (and supposed girl friend) NYPD member Detective Olivia Benson found out the news from Captain Donald Cragen, she shot herself with her service revolver. Sources say that Stabler invented Benson over that previous night to spend the night for Christmas eve dinner. Sources also say that if Benson had come over, Stabler more then likely would of been more alert and probably had carried his gun with him when he went to inspect the burglar. But since Benson, so it seems, did not celebrate the holidays, she rejected Stablers invitation and went to bed in her own home, for the very last time. No other details have been released at this time. For personal information on both Stabler and Benson, please turn to obituaries on page F6_." Olivia shook her head and let tears fall down her eyes

"No, it's wrong, me and Elliot aren't dead! I didn't kill myself and he didn't get killed!" Olivia screamed letting tears flow down her face as she ran over to the spirit and got on her knees.

"Please spirit, please tell me that these are the shadows of the things that might be, and not will be. Believe me I'm not the girl I was, I will hover Christmas spirit in my heart this time of year and all year round. Just tell me I can sponge away the writing on this paper!" When the spirit did not answer Olivia just sobbed harder and grabbed his robe and bowed her head as she sobbed.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Charles Dickens owns a Christmas carol. Thanks to Jo for betaing :)

A/N Final chapter, hope you enjoy. Also I know it's been an entire year, but I didn't finish this till after News Years, and I thought it would have lost the Christmasey effect if I had updated it then. So I waited a year till it was the Holidays again to post. Don't get mad, it's the Holidays for Pete's sake!!

Olivia looked up and quickly stopped her sobbing when she realized she wasn't in the squad room anymore, but she was in her own bed.

"I'm home, I didn't commit suicide!" she yelled happily jumping up and looking around her room. Sunlight was streaming in and she ran over to her window and looked out. A gentle snow was falling and people were hurrying along the streets busily, everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. Olivia opened the window and saw a man walk past her window.

"Excuse me!" she yelled out. The man looked up at her.

"What do ya want?" he yelled back.

"What day is it?"

"Are you some kind of moron!? It's Christmas Day!"

Actions with words. Olivia's smile widened. "It's Christmas Day, the spirits have given me another chance! They did it all in one night! Well of course they can they can do anything they want."

"You're messed up, lady!" the man shouted before walking away, but Olivia didn't care, it was Christmas day and she wasn't dead.

"Oh, spirits!" She cried out joyfully, "I promise to keep Christmas alive in my heart all the year! And Karen, dear, sweet Karen! Thank you so much! And you were right about the guy with circumstantial evidence! But I love you all, and Merry Christmas!"

Olivia ran over to her dresser throwing on the first things she saw, humming a Christmas carol. After she was dressed she ran outside smiling widely. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only eight a clock in the morning, but she didn't care, she needed to see Elliot. She quickly got in her car and started it and began to drive.

Hour later

"Here's one for Lizzie," Elliot said passing her a present out of the large pile they still had to go. Kathy let the kids spend Christmas morning with him if she got them back by one.

"I'll get it," Elliot said after hearing the doorbell and none of the kids showing any attention to anything but the gifts in front of them. He got up and made his way over to the door and opened it revealing a smiling Olivia with a large garbage bag of gifts next to her feet.

"Your not dead!" Olivia exclaimed happily before pulling him into a tight hug. Elliot just looked around confused before hugging her back.

"Um thanks?" he said, confusion clear in his voice. Olivia held on for a few more seconds before releasing it and just continued to smile at him.

"Elliot, I came here to apologize, you know, for last night. I didn't mean one thing about what I said about Christmas."

Elliot nodded. "You're forgiven, come on in, we're unwrapping gifts."

"Elliot, wait," Olivia said with all seriousness gently grabbing a hold of his arm. "I realize now that Christmas is about family, friends, having holiday spirit even in the worst situations. I also realized that I never want to lose you."

The two partners looked at each other for a few moments, longingly before they heard someone behind them.

"Hey, Olivia, Merry Christmas," Kathleen said happily. "Am I, like, interrupting something?" she said with a small smirk.

"No, in fact, I actually have to go."

"No come on, come inside with us," he said gently grabbing her hand. Olivia glanced down then looked back up and shook her head.

"I'll be by later today, when is the rest of the squad coming over?"

"Around two."

"Great, so I'll see you around two then."

Elliot looked at her in confusion. "I thought you hated Christmas, in fact your exact words were, "All Christmas is a time when people spend their paychecks on people who a majority of them you only see once a year…" he hesitated. "And I forget the rest, but it was something about your family getting drunk and cooking for horde of people who don't help clear the table or do the dishes."

"I know, and I can't tell you how wrong I was. Do you forgive me for being so blind?"

Elliot smiled, "Yeah, I guess I can. You know being the holidays and all." Elliot released her hand then motioned to the large bag of gifts at her feet.

"What's that?"

Olivia grinned then picked up the bag and handed it to him. "Four of them are for your kids, and four are for the squad, and this," she said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small wrapped gift, "is for you."

"God, Liv!" he said as he ripped off the paper and opened the tiny black box. "This must of cost a ton!" he exclaimed looking at the expensive Rolex watch.

"It doesn't matter, it's Christmas and your worth it." They both stared at each other before Elliot held up a finger.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he said running back inside the house and returning it a few moments later with a small rectangle wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia," and he handed her the gift.

"Elliot, you didn't have to get me anything," she said with a small grin and unwrapping the gift. She opened the box it was in and her eyes widened. Inside the box was a gold necklace with three diamonds attached to it.

"Oh god, Elliot," she murmured softly.

He smiled at her then took it out of the box and gently turned her around and latched it around her neck. She turned around and smiled at him and looked down at the necklace then looked back up at him. There eyes met for a moment before Olivia pulled him into a deep hug.

"Um, Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She held on for a few more moments before she released him and wiped away her tears.

"I'll see you at two. I gotta go. Merry Christmas, El," she told him before going to her car.

"Merry Christmas, Liv!"

"El, wait" she cried turning around before he got in the house.

"What?"

"If you ever hear someone break in your house in the middle of the night, you gotta promise me you'll take your gun with you when you investigate."

"Okay I promise. Why?"

"No reason," she said with a grin, and with that, she walked to her car.

Once in the car Olivia got out her cell phone and dialed zero.

"Operator, I need the address for a Jose Mencia."

Half hour later, uptown Manhattan

"Damn," Olivia said softly looking up at the large pent house Jose lived in. She took a deep breath before she went in the large building and rode up to his apartment. She took a deep breath before she is she trying to hyperventilate??? got off the elevator and knocked on the door. About a second later he answered the door. He was still handsome as ever, and he hadn't changed much at all

"Can I help you?" Jose asked, his Spanish accent now completely gone. Olivia opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little confused.

'Pull yourself together, Olivia!' she told herself before she took a deep breath.

"Um hi. Do you remember me?" she asked, a hint of nervousness clear in her voice.

He studied her for a moment

"Olivia," he answered in clear shock, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, how you doing?" she said with a shy grin.

"I, I'm fine. Ho, how are you doing?" he asked still in shock that the women he hadn't seen in ten years was on his doorstep.

"I'm okay," she said with a small smile. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Jose motioned her inside.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes thank you." He moved out of the way and Olivia stepped inside and looked around.

"Damn," she said softly looking around the luxurious and expensive apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked a little uncomfortable. But Olivia didn't answer him and was too busy looking around the apartment.

"Yeah, it is a pretty huge apartment," he chuckled watching her look around the huge apartment.

"Um yeah," Olivia said still looking around "what the hell have you been doing since we broke up so that you could actually afford this? I mean yeah you had just become a doctor right before we broke up, but still."

"Well, about three years after we broke up, I discovered a treatment and cure for a very rare disease known as Methodepavera. It's this disease where-"

"Where you have a hard time waking up," Olivia said, realization dawning on her "and you're the only doctor in the world who can cure it."

"Um yeah, that's about right. Anyway when I discovered the cure I-"

"Oh, God, it all makes sense now!" Olivia cried out happily, "If I had stayed with you and had Christmas spirit, then I could have convinced you to go there since she can't come here because I would have known who the girl was and what her situation is. But since we broke up, and you didn't know she can't come to New York, then you didn't go!"

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked looking at her with confusion.

"I can save her," Olivia said happily. "I can save Olivia!"

"Um, okay now you're starting to scare me, and why are you talking in third person?"

"I'm fine. Listen to me, Jose, you need to buy a plane ticket right this second to Wisconsin and go to Emily Kingston's house. Her one year old daughter has Methodepavera, you need to cure it."

"Olivia, I can't just drop everything I have to fly to Wisconsin. And besides, the only treatment center is in New York."

"Jose, this woman is one of my best friends in the world, and if she could she would be here in a heart beat to save her little girl. But there's no way, without endangering her life that she can come to New York."

"What? Is she like a cop in witness protection or something?" he asked with a small laugh.

'Not too far off,' she thought to herself, forcing a laugh.

"Please, Jose, I know that you don't care about me anymore and that I broke your heart, but don't let this little girl suffer because of me."

"Not care about you?" he asked in surprise. "Olivia, I care more about you than life itself practically. I never stopped caring about you."

"Really? But I broke your heart, I chose my job over you I-"

"I don't care. I have always been in love with you, Olivia, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I mean yes I was a little upset that you choose your job over me, but I still love you."

"I love you too," she said, her eyes welling up in tears. "I never stopped loving you, Jose. And I'm sorry, I never should of screwed us up."

They both gazed at one another lovingly before Olivia pulled him into a deep kiss. Jose was hesitant for a moment before he kissed her back. When they finally released, Jose chuckled and gently moved her hair from her face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that again," he whispered softly. Olivia just grinned and held him.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" she asked eagerly.

"Do you promise to at least spend two days out of the month with me?"

"Yeah, I promise I won't let my job interfere with our relationship again. Well, as much as I can control."

"Works for me," Jose said with a large grin. "Now about your friend Emily, I suppose I can travel to Wisconsin and ask if they want to send the child home with me. Or if they feel uncomfortable with that, I can probably find a hospital somewhere other than New York that can be sufficient."

Olivia grinned wildly then threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried joyfully, almost letting tears fall down her face. Jose chuckled then released the hug and then kissed her, with all the passion that one would have for a lost love, finally found.

And so it was, Olivia was better than her word, she did keep Christmas in her heart all through out the year, and during the holidays. She did it all and more, and to Olivia Kingston, who did NOT die, she was an unseen heroine. Olivia was better than her word, and it is said of her, that she knew how to keep Christmas well, if any one alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of all of us. And so as, well, since no one said it in this story but it wouldn't be a Christmas Carol story knock off without it, I'll say it. And so as the author observed, God bless us, every one!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!


	7. Bump

Hi!

Just thought I would bump this story up, it being the holidays and all...

Enjoy new SVU fan readers and Happy Holidays!


End file.
